rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Heavy Metal (Season 10)
No name does anyone have any idea why there is no name for this Episode? 1-10 02:13, June 5, 2012 (UTC) RT probably went the Reconstruction route, or they didn't care. Oo7nightfire 02:14, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Countdown? I can't even view the episode, it'll either tell me to refresh or it will STILL be giving me a countdown of 46 minutes. Anyone know whats wrong? [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 02:16, June 5, 2012 (UTC) If you're a member, you may not be logged in so be sure to check for that. That's my explanation. Anyone else wanna take a guess?Interesting but not noteworthy 02:19, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Pill Guy (I really don't have a better name for him.) This is his first actual physical appearance. (He held the briefcase in S9 but that was just a cutscene.) He also seems to appear in some scenes during the S10 Preview, suggesting he will have a more proinent role in this Season. Although, it does appear that he(she?) was the Insurrectionist CT was talking to. Look at the armor designs of all of them, the one with the briefcase and pill emblem specifically. Then at the armor of the suspicious Insurrectionist. They match. And now as we can see more clearly in the new episode, there is a small image of a pill on the shoulder as well. If you look closely you can just make out the pill also on the shoulder of the suspicious Insurrectionist. And this group of Insurrectionist are the only known ones to have emblems on their armor, so I don't see who else it could be. It does appear that this person is bulkier in S10 than S9, but then again everyone is and it seems to be more of an animation thing then anything else. As for why the other soliders were shooting at CT when she came in, well they probably have no idea about any of this. So based on this I believe that Pill Guy is the Suspicious Insurrectionist. Western Gen 04:58, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I agree with you Western Gen. If he makes more prominent appearances a pg should be added for him/her. --Oo7nightfire 11:16, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok I went back and checked and it turns out he/she didn't appear in the trailer after all, just a similar looking dude, the Sniper (His helmet changes to the regular ODST one and he just puts a scope on instead. But he had it off in some scenes so I thought it was Pill Guy, I didn't see his emblem at first). However seeing as CT just walked right up to him, I would except us to be seeing more of him soon. Unless they skip over that or something. Hope not. Western Gen 21:52, June 5, 2012 (UTC) CT Music? Is it just me or did the music that played once CT got inside sound like a version of Can't Trust Anybody Now? Grif was here (talk) 01:46, June 7, 2012 (UTC)